No Title is Worthy of this Story!
by KagamineBanana
Summary: Sorry for lame title, couldn't think of anything else! XD A sickly girl is sent into the virtual world of Vocaloid. The one she's paired up with none other than the boy of yellow Len Kagamine. Will they find love? Will she become the newest Vocaloid? OCXLen Rated T for Len's SPICE mode later on ;)
1. New Ideas

Me: Hello reviewers! I know, I should be updating 'Matchmaker' but this idea has been eating me inside and out so I decided to write it, because y'know why the hell not!? There will be lots of fluff, not specifically in this chapter but still, you've been warned. This story is not for people who are allergic to adorableness (asdf movies anyone?).

Len: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co.

Me: I only own myself *hugs self*

All Vocaloids: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: New ideas

A big conference was being held at Yamaha corp. Executives were talking about the Vocaloid project. Representatives from each company (Crypton, Internet co. etc.) were there.

"Alright, give me every idea that you have" The leader commanded.

"We could release a new Vocaloid engine?" one of the representatives asked.

"No, people are still getting used to the V3 engine; let's leave it a little while longer"

"We could release an append for one of the older Vocaloids?"

"I don't feel we need any more appends at the moment"

The room went silent.

"No more ideas?"

The Crypton Future Media representative raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"We could make a already born human into a Vocaloid?"

…

"Explain?" The leader asked "I'm intrigued"

"Well, why don't we get a fan and match their personality with one of the Vocaloids. That Vocaloid is their "master". That "master" shows the fan around and becomes their friend. Give the fan a experience in the Vocaloid world. Then, after a month, if the fan is happy and wants to stay he/she becomes the new Vocaloid. If not, then he/she will be brought back to the physical world and we'll try someone else. Who's that?"

"That's… THAT'S PERFECT!"

"Wait!" The CFM representative held out her hand "We don't know if a human can survive in the virtual world. Let's start with the Character Vocal Vocaloids and if that fan survives then we can expand the program"

"Hmm, alright. What will happen if this program fails?"

"We might have to shut down Vocaloid entirely" The CFM representative thought. The consequences for trapping and killing a human. She shuddered.

"Excuse me" the leader grabbed out his phone and started to talk in a hushed tone.

A suspenseful silence enveloped the room.

He hung up and turned to the CFM representative (such a long name XD).

"I talked to the legal department. Do not let this project fail. I'm counting on you"

"So I can go through with the project?"

"Yes"

"I won't let you down!" She saluted with a giggly smile.

"Meeting dismissed"

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl was lying on a hospital bed. She gave a ragged cough then wheezed.

The girl was 14-year-old Akaya Tenshi (translates into 'Ya Red Angel'. Did not know that when I picked the name :D).

Her disease left her for dead. It was expected that she would go into coma and die soundlessly. She had no family to visit her or care if she died.

This sparked the CFM representative's interest.

She walked into the hospital and told them her plan to use Akaya for the test.

They understood and led her to the girl's room.

She opened to see a coughing little girl. Her long dark red hair was layed out like a halo. Her equally red eyes stood out against her sickly pale skin.

All the representative could make out was "hello"

* * *

Akaya's POV:

I gave a cough. The door opened and a woman walked in. I expected it to be a nurse but it wasn't.

She was dressed in a white button-up top and formal black skirt with matching high heels. Her long brown hair (I'm basing this off the girl from Yanderenka by Len) flowed down her back. She looked at me with hazel eyes.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Not to be rude but do I know you?"

She laughed and sat beside me.

"No. I'm Tomo Koshiki ('Official Friend' if you write it the Japanese way: Koshiki Tomo). I'm from Crypton Future Media"

"Crypton? The company that made the CV series?" No way was a representative of Crypton here. It can't be true! No one cares about me this much!

"Yes, Crypton. I've got an opportunity for you"

"Opportunity?"

"Yes. You see, we think that we've finally found the way to turn real-life humans into virtual Vocaloids"

Ms. Koshiki explained to me everything about this idea of hers.

"And we want you to be the test subject!" She told me, happily.

"Why me? No one cares about the sick freak" I mumbled more to myself than her.

"We want you because you're one of the top Vocaloid fans. Your nurse told me that Vocaloid is the only thing that cheers you up since you have no family"

"I'm sick and could die any second"

"Your virtual body isn't. I'm being sympathetic. Y'know, I was the freak as well. I want to give you a better life"

"So if, after a month, I want to stay you'll make me into a CV Vocaloid?"

"Yes"

I thought about the pros and cons:

Pros:

1. I'll be free from this Hospital bed

2. I won't be sick anymore

3. I'll spend time with the CV Vocaloids

4. If I enjoy the experience, I'll become a Vocaloid!

5. ITS FREAKING VOCALOID WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Cons:

1. The Vocaloids might not like me

2. I might not survive the transition to the virtual world and back

3. If I don't like it, I get sent back to my sick physical body

Hmm, 5 to 3.

"I'll do it" I smiled at Ms. Koshiki.

"Great! I'll transport you to your ward at Crypton. That will be where your physical body will stay until you come back. If you come back. I'll explain what happens afterwards when we get there"

The nurse assigned to me came in and Ms. Koshiki explained what'll happen.

The nurse reeled my bed down to an ambulance which was positioned next to a black and teal Hatsune-themed car.

"I'll see you at Crypton" Ms. Koshiki gave me a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Koshiki"

"Call me Tomo"

"Okay. Thank you Tomo-senpai"

The doors closed and I was left alone.

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

I woke up in a different white room. Tomo was sitting next to me, typing on her computer.

"Tomo-senpai?"

"Good to get a nap in before you go into the virtual world so I let you sleep"

"Thanks"

"I've let the Vocaloids know that you're coming. Your personality matched Kagamine Len's. Do you know Len?"

I nod, "He's the male CV_02, mirror image of Rin Kagamine"

"Good. Change out of that hospital gown. Clothes are in the closet. I'll send in some clothes virtually once I figure out how. I'm sure the twins will share until then" She smiled and pointed at the closet.

I opened it to see lots of clothes. All of them to my liking.

How did Tomo know that my favourite colours were black, white, red and grey?

I grabbed some black shorts and put them on. Followed by a white shirt, a grey zip-up hoodie and brown boots.

I grab the nearest hairbrush (the hell did that come from?) and brushed my hair out (bed hair sucks).

I walked out to Tomo.

"Are you ready for the Vocaloid world?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

I went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you said my virtual body is healthy so I have nothing to worry about!"

_This will prolong my imminent death_ I thought bitterly but kept a smile on my face.

"Step into that pod there" she pointed at a glass tube that I've never seen before.

I stepped inside and the glass door closed behind.

"Don… touch… walls" Tomo's voice was muffled "Close… eyes. Count… ten th… reopen… them"

"Don't touch the walls, close my eyes, count to ten and then reopen my eyes?" I asked a Tomo nodded.

I closed my eyes.

_1_

I heard a button being pressed and Tomo saying "goodbye"

_2_

I felt myself being lifted up. I felt like I was weightless!

_3_

I got butterflies as the floor left me.

_4_

There was a whirring sound around me.

_5_

I felt myself start to change. I resist the urge to reopen my eyes.

_6_

Four more seconds to go!

_7_

The whirring stopped. I can't take it anymore!

I reopened my eyes. Everything around me was pixelated and I wasn't in a tube anymore.

I couldn't move much.

I looked down, I looked animated. Imagine Migikata No Cho live and that's the kind of 3D animated that I look like.

Except I'm not a hologram.

My hair seemed longer and brighter and my skin wasn't sickly pale. This is what Tomo meant when she said my virtual body was healthy.

Suddenly everything shined white. I closed my eyes.

I felt gravity return and I felt a floor underneath.

_Wow! It really did take 10 seconds!_

I reopened my eyes once again. I wasn't in a tube or at the lab. I was in a living room of some sort.

I felt different somehow. Refreshed like a web page.

I noticed that there were people sitting on the couch. My eyes widened.

The Kagamine twins were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, absorbed in a video game. Miku Hatsune had her headphones in and was absorbed in her music. Meiko was reading a magazine and occasionally pointed things out to Luka Megurine, who was reading her own. Kaito was indulging in some ice cream.

No one seemed to notice me.

I looked myself over. Same clothes, same anime appearance. I sighed in relief and literally everyone stopped their activities and looked at me.

"Akaya Tenshi?" Luka asked, sounding suspicious.

I nodded nervously.

Are they going to hate me?

Len paused the game and walked over to me.

Surprisingly, he gave me a spin hug and yelled, "WELCOME!"

When he let me go I fell on the floor in front of Rin.

"Can the world stop spinning please? I'd like to get off" I mumbled.

When the ride ended I sat up.

"Hello, Akaya. I'm assuming there's no need for introductions?" Meiko asked.

"Nope!"

"I like her already!" Rin glomped me.

I'm going to like it here!

* * *

Me: I'm sure you will, Akaya. I'm sure you will ^_^

Len: Review and you'll get a spin hug from me!

Me: I WANT ONE! -jumps into Len's arms- YAY!

Meiko and Luka: '-_- she has his personality alright!


	2. Road Roller

Me: People are getting spin hugs! _

Len: O_o people! One at a time!

The Akatsuki's Third Artist: I'm first!

Portalponywheaty: No me!

Anonymous: I WANT LEN'S SPIN HUG!

Everyone else: SO DO I!

Len: meep *buried in mob of reviewers*

Me: WAIT FOR ME! *joins mob*

Rin: O_o

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

All Vocaloids except Len: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: Road roller

Surprisingly, he gave me a spin hug and yelled, "WELCOME!"

When he let me go I fell on the floor in front of Rin.

"Can the world stop spinning please? I'd like to get off" I mumbled.

When the ride ended I sat up.

"Hello, Akaya. I'm assuming there's no need for introductions?" Meiko asked.

"Nope!"

"I like her already!" Rin glomped me.

I'm going to like it here!

"Of course you do, Rin" Luka sighed.

I'm rocking back and forth while giggling.

"Want a tour of the house?" Len held out his hand.

"As long as I get more spin hugs, sure!" I took his hand while he's laughing and stand up.

He leads me out of the room and shows me around.

Afterwards he leads me to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry right? What do you want?" Len asks as he opened the fridge.

Just for brownie points…

"Can I please have a banana?" I asked politely with a smile.

Len chuckled, "You don't have to be so formal"

"Pwease?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course"

He threw me a banana, which I caught easily. He grabbed one of his own and sat beside me. We munched in silence before a question came into my head.

"Len-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please have a ride in the road roller?"

Len put a finger to his lip and thought while pouting. He looked cute doing that.

When isn't Len Kagamine cute?

Ah, the logic of the shotas! _

"Sure! I'm driving!" He grabbed the keys from his pocket, grabbed my arm, and started running out of the room.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" I squealed as we drove around the virtual world that looked suspiciously like the one in all those MMD videos.

This was so fun!

"Why have I never been in a road roller before!?" I yelled in excitement.

"Because in the physical world, a kid like you would've never been able to ride in one of these!" Len yelled back. We had to yell because of the loud engine.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you! If I'm not allowed then neither should you!" I threw back.

"But I'm not from the physical world am I?" He's teasing isn't he?

"That's just insulting!"

He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

* * *

It was pretty dark and everyone was in their virtual homes. Except for us and the road roller.

I heard a few beeps then Remote Control started to blast.

"Huh?"

"My phone. It's Rin, could you answer it?" Len asked as he kept his eyes glued to the road.

No running over random Vocaloids or UTAUs right? (The virtual world is inhabited only by the Vocaloids, UTAUs, fanmades, pitchloids and genderbents)

I nodded before grabbing the vibrating yellow phone. I looked at the screen. Sure enough, a picture of Rin and her name was there.

I flipped it open and answered.

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOU? AND WHERE IS THE ROAD ROLLER!? YOU AREN'T GOING ON A RAMPAGE ARE YOU?" Her voice literally blared and nearly busted my eardrum.

Great, thanks Rin. Now I'm half-deaf.

"Ssh! Rin-chan! It's Akaya, Len-sama can't answer because he's driving and you just made me half-deaf"

"Oh! Sorry, Akaya-chan. You and Len have been missing for most of the day. Where are you? And what do you mean by _driving_?"

"After showing me around, Len took me on a road roller ride and I guess we lost track of time"

"Lost track? It's freaking pitch-black! How can you see? Never mind! Meiko-chan wants you back because it's way past dinner and everyone's going to bed"

When she mentioned dinner my stomach rumbled loudly. I think Len chuckled but I dunno.

"Alright, we're heading back now"

"Alright. We'll probably be asleep by then so… Oyasumi, Akaya-chan. Say Oyasumi to Len for me"

"Oyasumi, Rin-chan" I hung up and passed Len back his phone.

"Its past dinner and its bed time so Meiko-san wants us back. Rin says Oyasumi"

He nodded then yawned.

"Hey, want something to eat before we head back?" Len looked at me.

"But everyone's either asleep or going to bed. Everything's closed" I was confused.

"I know someone who'd help me no matter what time it is" He smiled before changing the direction of the road roller.

* * *

Len knocked on a door. I hope he knows what he's doing.

"Brace yourself" he whispered to me.

Literally, right after he said that the door opened.

It was a white-haired woman that had a big bust to put my flat chest to shame. She had red eyes and was wearing a similar outfit to Miku.

I recognised her as Yowane Haku, one of Miku's many pitchloids.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeen" She drew out the ees and hicked.

I think she's drunk.

"Hi Haku, is Neru in?" Len asked politely.

"Who's that *hic* giiirrrlll behind yyyooouuuu?" Haku pointed at me, ignoring Len's question.

"She's Akaya. Y'know, Master told you about her?"

"The huu *hic* uman?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Haaaaakuuuuu!" She grabbed my hand and shook it hard before holding out her beer bottle.

"Waaant some?"

"No thanks" I replied quietly.

I'm scared.

"I'll get Neerruu" She purred before shouting out at the top of her lungs "NNNNEEEEERRRRUUUU!"

A blond girl ran down the stairs.

"WHAT! What is it nutcase!?" She was in her pyjamas and yawned. She was probably almost asleep, poor girl.

That's when she looked at us. She literally slammed the woman out of the way and glomped Len.

"LEN-KUN! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Uh… hi"

Not so poor now.

I sighed and helped Haku up.

"Are you okay, Haku-san?"

"Yeah, she does that when *hic* ever Len comes over. She's his ffaaaannnggiiiirrrlll!" She drew out the fangirl as she stood up.

I laughed with her.

Neru seemed to hear. She turned to me and _hissed_.

"Who. Are. You?"

"She's Akaya. The one Master told us about. Her personality fit mine so she's my new best buddy!" Len explained.

"I see"

I have a feeling she doesn't like me.

"Well!" Haku clapped to break the tension "Why did you two come here so late at night? It's past your bed times"

"We haven't had dinner so we were wondering if…"

"I could make you something? SURE!" Neru dragged Len away.

Uh… AWKWARD!

"Come and I'll TRY to make you something" Haku dragged me into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Whatcha want?"

Uh…?

"Anything really"

She held out a can of dog food.

My face paled, "Anything BUT that"

She held out a shoe.

O_o WTF!?

She held out a tennis ball.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry but I…" Haku passed out in front of the fridge.

O_o

"I'll eat a shoe then" I mumbled sarcastically.

I looked over at Len. Neru was staring at him while he was eating some giant layered sandwich.

INSERT EYE TWITCH OF ANNOYANCE HERE!

I look around the fridge and see some ramen in a cup.

Oh goodie!

I made it and started eating when Neru yelled, "Hey! That's my ramen!"

Oh dear, the bitch has awakened.

"It was the only decent thing I could have"

"Who said you could have anything!?"

I pointed to the passed out Haku.

"You could've stuck to something you're level, like dog food" She smirked at me evilly.

"I'm sorry, but that was reserved for you" I put on puppy eyes.

I heard a slam and Len stood up.

"C'mon Akaya, we're leaving" He started to walk out.

"I win" I stuck my tongue out at Neru and walked out with the ramen.

Neru grabbed my shoulder and harshly pulled me back and whispered.

"Stay away from Len, he's _MINE_"

B.I.T.C.H!

I walked off without another word.

* * *

Me: I hate Neru more than I hate Kaname. Review and you'll get a chance to slap a bitch! If you like the bitch, then you can slap a person of your choice (not me).


	3. Modes

Me: I only got one review for chapter 2 so I'll only answer that:

To Sivartius: No problem and I'm glad you enjoyed it! The internet is indeed a place of good (and bad) freedom. How do you guess that the Vocaloids are the same? Is it because of the spin hug. I imagine the Vocaloids as people who don't give a crap about what people think. Except for the really shy ones like Lapis. What do you mean by subtext? If you mean lines like:

Oh dear, the bitch has awakened.

Then that's just my thoughts and opinions and no one else picks up on it (otherwise it'd be creepy). If you mean the lines in (these) then those are like little author's notes or additional pieces of information that aren't in the story. I don't know what you mean _ I'm stupid. It's okay if you don't want to slap people. I don't usually unless it's needed or I really hate the person I'm slapping. Hold on… AOKI!

Lapis: What is it? *comes in*

Me: Meet the new friend!

Lapis: YAY! *jumps onto Sivartius' hand* I'm Aoki Lapis. You?

Sivartius: *converses with Lapis and becomes friends with her*

Lapis: *finally gets courage to kiss Sivartius' nose* *blushes*

Me: My work here is done *walks away*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 3: Modes

Neru grabbed my shoulder and harshly pulled me back and whispered.

"Stay away from Len, he's _MINE_"

B.I.T.C.H!

I walked off without another word.

* * *

The ride home was mostly silent.

"Sorry I didn't stop Neru. But every time I do, she not only makes life miserable for me. She makes it miserable for Rin and Miku" Len said to me, guilt lacing his voice.

"It's okay, I got ramen out of it so it's okay" I smiled while holding up said meal. He chuckled and looked back onto the road.

The words Akita said did sting (IMMA KILL THAT SON OF A) but I was okay. I wouldn't see her again for a while after so it'll be alright.

I finished the ramen quickly and put the rubbish on the seat behind me. I can take it out later.

Yawn. So boring.

…

* * *

Len's POV:

I was driving the road roller. It's awfully quiet.

"Hey Akaya-chan, we're…"

*Flop*

Akaya's head hit my shoulder lightly. I could hear soft humming coming from her.

"Zzzz"

"…nearly there" I finished.

Her red hair hair was sprawled all over and her mouth was slightly parted.

So tempting…

NO! I'm only her friend. I've only known her for a day!

Still… that doesn't stop anyone…

NO!

*Mental war*

* * *

I parked at the front of the vast Crypton mansion.

I looked at Akaya.

Can't wake her… too cute…

I scooped her up bridal style and carried her inside. I carried her to my bedroom. There was nowhere else that she could sleep anyways.

I laid down and started to think.

"_**Len-sama?"**_

She calls me "Len-sama", why? I did nothing to earn that title. Is it because she has to follow me while she's here? Because her personality matches mine?

It would make sense. This "-sama" business can't be good for my ego.

Man, this girl is confusing.

"**She's stuck with you, that's why"**

"Huh?" I sat up. I looked over at the only other person in the room. She's still sleeping.

"**Akaya belongs to you. She knows that and is acknowledging it"**

"_Akaya doesn't belong to me"_ I battled with the strange voice that seemed to come from my head.

"**Oh! But she does!"**

"_No she doesn't. We've only just met"_

"**If you believe she doesn't then she doesn't. But inside, she WANTS to belong to you"**

"_The dirty references in this conversation"_

"**That's just the way I am, Len"**

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

"**That's simple, Len. I am you!"**

* * *

Akaya's POV:

I woke up in a strange room. I looked around. Yellow walls and beige carpet. There were Kagamine posters and banana plushies.

"_Len"_ Was all I thought. I'm in Len's room, did he take me up here?

So sweet! I have to say thanks!

I jump up and see I'm in yesterday's clothes.

"_He didn't unchanged me"_

I run out, eager to find Len.

* * *

Len's POV:

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?"_

"_**That's simple, Len. I am you!"**_

I got up before Akaya and instantly went to find Rin. She's my mirror image so she would know what this voice is.

I knocked on her orange door. Rin walked out of her room, hair ruffled and hazy eyes.

"Len? What do you want?"

"Rin! Last night a strange voice talked to me! What does that mean?"

"A voice?"

"Yeah! It sounded like me, but darker. I checked if it was Akaya but it wasn't! It made a lot of dirty jokes and when I asked who it was it said 'That's simple, Len. I am you!'. What does that mean?"

Rin gasped before looking away nervously.

"Go ask the master! She'll explain it better than me!" And then she hurriedly ran off.

Wieeeerrrrddd!

* * *

Rin's POV:

I hurried and rushed towards the kitchen.

"GUYS! GUYS!" I ran in.

"What is it now, Rin?" Meiko growled, her hangover taking its toll.

"It's Len! His SPICE! mode is coming back!" I panicked.

"Don't joke with us, Rin" Luka hissed.

"It's true! He told me a voice was talking to him last night and it was making dirty jokes and it said it was Len!"

"That's impossible!" Miku threw her hands up "SPICE! mode hasn't been active for years! It's gone Rin!"

"Not anymore" I shook my head.

Oh, Len! What have you gotten yourself into?

"We have to tell the master!"

"Kaito, master can't communicate with us unless her program is up"

"We'll wait until she opens the program then"

* * *

Me: I wonder what SPICE! mode is?

Len: What is it?

Rin: I'M NOT TELLING! ASK THE MASTER!

Me: *watches the twins bicker* You guys…


	4. It's back

Me: 'Sup? Nothing else to say so meh to you

To Dreamer520:

I can't imagine Len like that either but I needed SOME sort of twist for this story! Thanks for complementing Akaya's/my personality. I based her personality on both mine and Len's. Here's the next chapter!

To Silver Yowane:

Me: *watches as Silver Yowane slaps Len and Neru repeatedly* Uh…

To Hime-chan:

You're slightly scaring me…! Emphasise the slightly.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 4: It's back

"Kaito, master can't communicate with us unless her program is up"

"We'll wait until she opens the program then"

* * *

A week later:

Akaya's POV:

This place is awesome! Len, Rin and I play pranks all the time and I'm treated like one of the family!

Everyone seems to have something bothering them but I ignore it most of the time.

I walked around, trying to find Len. He promised to play video games with me.

"Len? LEN! Where are you~?" I singsonged the last bit as I looked around.

* * *

No one's POV:

Len was suffering. That voice in his head kept pestering him.

The feeling was familiar to him, as if this had happened before. But he didn't remember any of it.

The Vocaloids were keeping something from him. He was sure Akaya wasn't a part of it because she only just came.

"**You really don't know do you?"**

"_Shut up. I don't need you right now"_

"**Want me to tell you a dirty little secret? Something Rin and the others don't want you to find out?"**

"_They can tell me themselves"_

"**They won't. They think hiding it from you will help. It won't"**

"_SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

"**I can't. This is my head as well"**

"_No it's not!"_

"**Have you ever, once, felt lusty?"**

"_What does that have anything to do with this?"_

"**Well, have you?"**

The answer shocked Len.

"_No…"_

Master was supposed to program ALL emotions, even lust, in their systems.

He knows Luka and Miku have for sure (hint hint LukaxMiku). But why not him?

"**You have. Master just erased your memories of it"**

"_I don't understand"_

"**Do you know the song SPICE!?"**

"_Yes" _When Len thought that, it felt different. He looked over at his mirror, his eyes were changing from the usual baby blue to sea-green.

"**SPICE! mode is now activated. Yes! Embrace your desires! Listen, Akaya is coming. Take what's yours"**

A foreign feeling rushed through Len. He had the sudden urge to explore all he could about Akaya. All of her little secrets…

"Len? There you are~!" Akaya singsonged as she poked her head inside the room.

Len couldn't control himself anymore.

He wasn't _Len _anymore.

* * *

Akaya's POV:

"Len?" I asked before poking my head into his room.

Len was sitting there, looking at the mirror in the corner of the room.

"There you are~!" I singsonged as I entered the room.

At the sound of my voice, he looked up.

Something was different.

"Were you looking for me?" He sounded more mature and different.

"Yeah! You promised we'd play together, remember?"

"Is that so?"

In a split second he pinned me to the wall, hands above my head.

"I'd like to play a game"

Before I could react he slammed his lips on mine.

My eyes widened and I tried to break free.

"_What's happening? This isn't Len!"_

Len explored everything he could before breaking away.

"Len? What happened to you?"

"Nothing" He kissed and licked my neck. I kept trying to escape but I couldn't. This was kinda… enjoyable… NO! THIS ISN'T LEN! NO FANGIRL FANTASIES NOW!

That's when I felt his hand go lower and lower.

"LEN! STOP IT!"

The door burst open and Kaito and Meiko walked in.

"Akaya, are you…"

They spotted Len, who was staring at them.

Meiko started beating Len up while Kaito held me close to him. I was trembling in fear.

What happened to Len? Why was he doing this?

Rin and Luka walked in shortly after and stopped Meiko. Len was already out cold.

Kaito let go and Luka hugged me instead.

"C'mon, let's go tell Master" Kaito said as we left, leaving Len there.

"MASTER!" Rin screamed as we entered the recording studio.

Miku was there, singing some random song.

Tomo-senpai's face was on a monitor screen at the front of the room.

The music stopped and Miku stopped singing.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's Len. He tried to assault Akaya-chan"

"So it's started, huh?" Tomo sighed.

I snapped.

"What's going on!? You guys have been acting weird and then Len assaults me!? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?" I was annoyed. That was obvious.

"Okay, I guess you should know. Do you the song SPICE!, Akaya?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it started right after we recorded that. Len started acting darker and swore a lot. We didn't know what happened. His eyes turned sea green and he seemed more adult. Then, he started seducing the other girls. And by that, I mean EVERY girl. Even Rin, his own mirror image. Then he attempted to _rape_ Rin. Luka knocked him out before he could get serious and we erased his memories. He went back to normal now and it's been that way ever since. We called this phase SPICE! mode. Len doesn't know about it. Then, a week ago, the symptoms of SPICE! mode started coming back. We believed his target was you but we didn't expect him to fully revert back" She explained to me.

"So that's why Len was acting weird"

"Don't take it personally, Akaya. Len isn't acting on his own. He's being controlled. I'll try to get him back to normal but until then I suggest stay away from him"

I nod, hoping I'll get the Len I know back.

* * *

Me: And that is that. It felt soooooo weird writing this, you have no idea. Anyways, review!


	5. Filler chap because I feel like it!

Me: For the last time Len, NO!

Len: You know you want it

Me: NO! *sees you* Oh, hi guys! Erm… Len did it!

To The Akatsuki's Third Artist:

My dear cousin… WAIT FOR ME! *runs with you holding a tuna fish*

To FairHeadedAdventureSeeker:

Glad you likes it! ^_^

To Dreamer520:

I know, it has officially begun! *trumpets play*

To Hime-chan:

Hime: It's finally here... THE KISS! *throws confetti* And... Everything after that

Me: *showered in confetti* Uh… Hime-chan…

Hime: Akaya, I'm jealous of you! :') But I decided to spare your life cuz I like you! :D

Me: You scare me sometimes

Hime: I scare you? D: I'M SORRY! *starts apologising madly* QuQ it's just my display of like :D muohohoho! *starts laughing madly again* :D :D :D

Me: S-Scary... T_T

SORRY AKAYA! D:

Me: I sense the start of a beautiful friendship QuQ

Hime: YAY! QuQ

Rin: How do you get a friendship out of that? *seriously confused*

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 5: Filler chap because I feel like it!

Two days later:

Like promised, Tomo sent me my clothes and a free cell phone for no reason.

YAYZ!

I was staying in Rin's room because of Len's _seductive tendencies_.

FLASHBACK:

I walked up to Len's room, ready to go to bed. I opened it to find Len lying on his bed wearing nothing but his banana patterned boxers.

"I've been expecting you Akaya-chaaaaaan~!"

I slammed the door before nose bleeding slightly.

"_I can't stay in there anymore"_ was all I thought.

END FLASHBACK!

Yeah, good idea.

Anyways, I was put under constant supervision. Tomo called me and told me that Len had to be weak before she could cure him and that I was the only one able to get close enough to do it.

How I do that, I dunno. But I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. (hint hint)

I walked around the house with Kaito, who was my bodyguard for the moment.

"Kaaaaiiiittttoooo-niiiissaaaannn! There's nooothing to doooooo!"

I referred to everyone as brother or sister except Len who is still 'Len-sama'.

Why do I call him that anyways?

"Want to go to the ice cream shop or something?" He asked as if there was no ice cream in his hands.

"Ice cream shop? Where!?"

"C'mon, I'll show you"

*INSERT AN AWKWARD SILENT WALK THERE*

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" I yell, causing a few customers to stare.

I recognised a few of them; Oliver, Gumi, CUL…

Oh noes…

"Oh why isn't it the red bitch?" Neru sneered as she walked up to me, followed by Lily and an UTAU, Tei Sukone I think.

I don't listen to the UTAUs as much as the Vocaloids so I wouldn't know.

"Hello again Neru"

"You know Neru?" Kaito asked.

"Len and I visited her before… y'know…"

He nodded, completely oblivious to the tense stares I got from the three.

"I'll go get the ice cream! Be right back Aka-chan!"

Everyone called me Aka-chan except Len. I hated the nickname [1].

"Why are you here?" Lily spat. I had a feeling this is one of those cliché slut groups that listen to whatever lies the leader says.

"I was bored and so was Kaito-nii so he brought me here, why? Is something wrong?"

"You're what's wrong, bitch" Tei hissed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Len" Neru got up in my face.

"Can't help it if he's my 'buddy' [2], Neru"

"Kagamine is ours so stay away"

"He's sleeps in the same bed as me, can't exactly stay away"

You don't know how WRONG that sounded. And yet so right… I'm such a pervert.

*BITCHSLAPPED!*

"_Stay away from him_" Neru said, her voice dripping with venom.

"_Are you jealous_?" I replied with the same amount of venom.

They all started to beat me up. I think I just spat up blood.

"Hey Akaya I…"

Kaito came back just in time to see me thrown out the window by Sukone.

I landed and winced. I looked down.

I'm pretty sure my leg is NOT supposed to look that way.

Lily came and stomped on the probably broken leg with her high-heel.

I tried not to scream but failed.

"Where's your boyfriend now" Neru said in a fake sweet voice.

"I don't know but I'll fill in"

"Me too!"

"I'll help"

"I'll hold the ice cream"

I looked up to see… GUESS WHO!

* * *

[1] - Aka-chan means baby in Japanese so they are unintentionally calling Akaya a baby.

[2] - Buddy is the term used to describe the 'Vocaloid-fan' relationship project thingy.

Me: I know it's short but I'm tired, feel sick and have homework. Review and you'll get some ice cream or something. Man, life is a bitch… *walks off listing off every swear word I know*


	6. Helped

To Dreamer520:

I know right. I was getting angry while writing it!

To FairHairedAdventureSeeker:

You spelled it right no worries XD

To 666Love Is An Illusion666:

Bleach blond? Hmm, I wonder… *sneaks off*

*comes back a moment later* NERU BLEACHES HER HAIR! LOLZ!

To Hime-chan:

Hime: Yay! A new friend! ^w^ *huggles you* I SWEAR TO PROTECT YOU FOR LIKE FOREVER! *superman pose*

Neru... Lily... Tei... How dare you... DO THAT TO AKAYA?! *yandere mode* I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BEAVER DAMIN' ORGANS OUT OFF YOUR FIRE TRUCKING BODY YOU FEMALE DOGS! *gets chainsaw out* DIE YOU FEMALE DOGS! DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! *runs after the 3 female dogs* DIEEE!

Neru, Lily and Tei: You bitch! *runs away*

... I now decide you will die a slow, painful death... Prepare yourselves you F***ers... *super dark aura* *yandere smile* *runs 100X faster*

Me: ...This is NOT in the script...

Sorry. But after what they did to you and what they called me, I'll become Satan himself. *Satan background* *rumble*

Me: ...

Welp. While I kill some female dogs, Update, okay? *smile*

Me: Ooooookkkaaaaayyy? I have such great friends! :D

To Neko-Kitsune88:

I know the feeling *nosebleeds* I know the feeling

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 6: Helped

I landed and winced. I looked down.

I'm pretty sure my leg is NOT supposed to look that way.

Lily came and stomped on the probably broken leg with her high-heel.

I tried not to scream but failed.

"Where's your boyfriend now" Neru said in a fake sweet voice.

"I don't know but I'll fill in"

"Me too!"

"I'll help"

"I'll hold the ice cream"

I looked up to see Oliver, IA, Gumi and Kaito (In order of which they spoke, Oliver spoke first Kaito spoke last).

Neru looked at the others and signalled something.

Lily and Sukone both backed away, still obviously annoyed.

Neru leaned down and whispered.

"Be lucky you have friends to watch you. But as soon as they're gone…"

She made a neck-slicing motion before following the other two.

"Remind me to always be with someone when I go out" I mumbled to myself as the others ran over.

"You okay, Akaya-san?" IA asked, tilting her head.

"How do you know my name?" was my response.

"Everyone knows you, Akaya-san. Your Master's test-subject and new prized possession" Gumi stated matter-of-factly before looking at my leg "Yup, definitely broken"

"Are you alright, Akaya-san?" Oliver asked, tilting his head cutely.

What is UP with the Shotas and their cuteness!?

"Yeah, I totally did _not_ just get the ultimate beating from a gang of sluts. So yeah, I'm completely fine Oliver!" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

He put on a hurt face.

"Sorry, just tired and pissed off" I apologised, causing him to shrug.

"M'okay"

"Time to go home!" Kaito said cheerfully. He gave Gumi the ice cream and after painful struggling, I was placed in a piggy-back position on Kaito's back.

"Will you be okay?" IA said, concerned.

"Of course, IA. I've got Kaito, Luka and co. to protect me!" I smiled weakly.

Gumi gave me an ice cream and I greedily started licking it.

"Yum!"

"Let's go" Kaito walked off, the other three waving behind me.

"Wait! Kaito! You forgot your ice cream!"

"I asked Gumi to take care of it for me. I'll be back after I drop you off"

"Ooooookkkaaaaayyy?"

So he was going to just ditch me? Great! Now I have to handle a mangled leg, a spice up Len, and a bunch of soon to be curious and furious girls! And one of them has a road roller!

"It'll be fine" He said, sensing my distress, "Think of happy thoughts"

Hmmm…

"Roda rora…"

"You're thinking of Len taking you on the roda rora aren't you?"

"Ya"

Kaito started going faster and started making engine noises.

I smiled and leaned on his shoulder tiredly. I wanted to sleep but the pain won't let me.

I relaxed thinking about the road roller ride.

* * *

We entered the door. I've already finished my ice cream and it spotted my lips.

Miku walked up to us.

"Where'd you go? We were getting a bit…" She looked down at my now-bleeding leg and screamed.

Everyone crowded around us, even Len surprisingly!

Rin stomped up and glared at my leg like it held the plague "Who the HELL did this to you!?"

"Neru, Lily and Tei. They wanted me to stay away from Len, I didn't and got punished" I shrugged and winced.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" She picked up her road roller keys and walked out of the door.

Two seconds later there was a scream.

We all ran (Kaito carried me) outside and saw Rin gaping at the road roller.

It had paint splattered everywhere! And writing that said things like, "We told you so" and stuff.

Basically, the road roller was trashed.

"Haters gonna hate, bitches gonna PAY!" I yelled "Put me down and I'll get them!"

"You can't walk, Aka-chan"

"Then you come with me! I'll bring scissors and…"

"No" Kaito deadpanned.

"Aww, I wanted to go all Scissorsroid on them" I pouted.

Quote of the day, am I right? Or am I right!?

Me: RIGHT! Lolz. I updated and I owe you all ice cream. Add that to my list of things to do and we're set! KAITO!

Kaito: T_T *hands every reviewer ice cream*

Me: Check!

Kaito: MY AISU *sobs in a corner*

Me: THAT'S MY EMO CORNER! GET OUT!


	7. Getting fixed

Me: I'm sorry about the wait! I had tonsillitis and couldn't type until I was better. I felt like crap! T_T But anyways here you go!

To 666Love Is An Illusion666:

No Oliver fangirling! Okay!?

To RG14:

Aww, he'll be okay! I treated him to some ice cream after writing the last chapter! Don't worry! XD

To Shimmering Snowflakes:

YAY! HUGS! *hugs back* Nice username BTW!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting "fixed"

We entered the door. I've already finished my ice cream and it spotted my lips.

Miku walked up to us.

"Where'd you go? We were getting a bit…" She looked down at my now-bleeding leg and screamed.

Everyone crowded around us, even Len surprisingly!

Rin stomped up and glared at my leg like it held the plague "Who the HELL did this to you!?"

"Neru, Lily and Tei. They wanted me to stay away from Len, I didn't and got punished" I shrugged and winced.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" She picked up her road roller keys and walked out of the door.

Two seconds later there was a scream.

We all ran (Kaito carried me) outside and saw Rin gaping at the road roller.

It had paint splattered everywhere! And writing that said things like, "We told you so" and stuff.

"Haters gonna hate, bitches gonna PAY!" I yelled "Put me down and I'll get them!"

"You can't walk, Aka-chan"

"Then you come with me! I'll bring scissors and…"

"No" Kaito deadpanned.

"Aww, I wanted to go all Scissorsroid on them" I pouted.

Quote of the day, am I right? Or am I right!?

"My poor baby!" Rin started to sob.

Len hugged her, one eye baby blue and the other sea green.

At least he was half conscious.

I must have looked completely pissed because Miku was scared.

"A-are you okay, A-Akaya-chan?"

"Do I _look_ okay!? I'M GOING TO GO ON A MURDER SPREE WHEN MY LEG IS FIXED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before squirming, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Kaito started to ease me down and I _thought_ he was putting me down but instead he eased me into Meiko's arms.

I squirmed more only for pain to shoot up my leg.

I whimpered and tears slowly trailed down my face.

"Rin, we'll get the roda rora cleaned but until then we need to tend to Akaya. She _is _human y'know" Meiko said calmly before looking down at me, "I don't know how to do this since Vocaloid's can't break their bones… uh… on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad does it hurt?"

"Hmm… 10 times a zillion and 1. There's my answer" I weakly muttered, the pain finally getting to me.

"Okay, c'mon" We all walked inside and Meiko carefully (it still hurt) laid me on the couch.

I winced.

"I need to go" Kaito bent down and kissed my forehead "take care Aka-chan"

"I'm not a baby" I weakly said before waving him off.

Kaito left and instantly I was flooded with questions.

"What did they do?"

"How did this happen?"

"How did you leg get cut?"

"Is there a chance that we'll still be able to make love later?"

"Len now's not the time for your SPICE! antics" I muttered, "To answer your questions… They beat me up until I spat up blood then they threw me out the window, which is why my leg is cut. Lily stomped on my mangled leg. That's when IA, Oliver, Gumi and Kaito intervened"

"Good for them!" Miku cheered "Now what can we do, your bleeding out"

"Do you happen to have a cast lying around?"

I'll take that silence as a no.

I flipped out my phone and called Tomo-senpai.

I explained everything and by the end of it she was pissed.

"Okay, I'm going to update the system. Your leg and the road roller should fix itself"

She hung up before I could respond.

"She's going to update the system. My leg along with the roda rora should fix itself. She didn't mention SPICE! mode"

"Alright"

Just then, the lights dimmed. Everyone shut their eyes. Powering down.

I felt myself fall asleep as well.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Rin was smiling. The pain seemed to be gone.

I looked down. My leg was in its original position. My jeans were still ruined though.

"It worked!"

"The roda rora was cleaned as well" Rin and I hugged for a moment.

"Uh… Aka-chan?" Miku pointed to her lips in a little gesture.

I pulled away from Rin and reached a hand up.

Ice cream still dotted my face.

I walked upstairs, aiming to go to the bathroom.

I opened the door. Len was leaning against the counter, shirtless (free fan service!).

I made a small gasp. Len looked up and smiled.

"Your leg's better"

I couldn't tell whether he was trying to make a pass or if he was just genuinely happy.

"Yeah, so it is"

_I want to jump him so badly!_

As soon as the thought entered my head, I shook it away. Bad Akaya! Leave the seductive arousal to Len!

"You have something on your face"

I didn't even register his movement until he pressed his lips against mine.

It was a soft kiss, not a rough one like our first one.

He pulled back and smirked. My face was beet red!

His one baby blue eye kept flickering back and forth between sea green and baby blue. He was fighting his arousal.

I smiled at his strength. But SPICE! Len seemed to take it the wrong way.

Clothes went flying before I could register what was happening.

* * *

Me: Thanks for your continued support guys! Let your imagination continue the rest!


	8. Moziak SPICE Role

Me: OMG! I'm SOOOO sorry for the wait! Let me explain just like in 'Matchmaker':

1) A problem occurred with the internet on my netbook and Dad decided to reset it. I put all of my stuff (stories included) on a USB.

2) Said USB got corrupted and I lost everything.

3) The netbook was restored but I couldn't use it much for some time afterwards due to school.

4) Dad got me a new laptop and gave my little brother the netbook.

5) Said new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word

So I couldn't update. But now, I've figured out how! Y'know the 'Copy-N-Paste' option in Doc Manager? I'm simply typing into that. It seems to be working. If there's any errors in this chapter, blame Doc Manager and not me.

Aaaannnyyywwwaaayyysss...

To CrossNavy:

Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha co. I only own Akaya

* * *

Chapter 8: Moziak SPICE Role

Everyone was relaxing in the living room. Gumi (who was visiting) and Miku were reading a magazine. Meiko was drinking all the coffee cups Kaito was giving her, in an attempt to lessen her hangover. Rin was gigging over some YouTube video she's watching. Luka was brushing Tako Luka. Me? I was standing in the center of the room, looking up at the giant group photo hanging on the wall.

"We need to update that photo" Gumi said abruptly. I looked at her, "why?"

"Because you're not in it! You're apart of this family as well!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious things in the world.

It isn't.

Len ran into the room, both eyes baby blue.

"I'm cured, you guys, I'm cured!"

"Shall I test that theory?" I asked, everyone looked sceptical.

Len looked at me as I walked up to him. I pressed my body against his and trailed my hand southwards.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Len yelled as he jumped backwards.

I looked at the others and fistpumped.

"Yup! Len-sama's back!"

Everyone cheered until a dark voice said, **"Yes, he's back. But for how long?"**

We all started to panic when black fog swirled around. We tried to shift but the fog clung to our bodies and kept us still. I couldn't move.

Black fog poured out of Len and took form of a darker version of Len.

This Len has black hair and sea green eyes. All colour was gone from his complexion.

**"Hello, Akaya darling~!"** He singsonged as he walked closer.

"SPICE! Len?"

**"Call me Len-****_kun_****"** He said, lifting a hand and stroking my cheek.

"Don't touch me" I spat.

**"I already have, ****_last night_****"** He reminded.

"L-Last night!? What did you make me do!?" Len-sama shouted at Len-kun but he couldn't move.

**"I simply fulfilled her desires. She accepted and liked it, unlike Rin..."**

"Don't talk about Rin-nee that way! As soon as I'm free, you'll pay" I said, squirming.

"Hey, dark dude! Think fast!" Meiko flicked her wrist as best as she could and spilt her coffee all over his face.

**"AARRGGHH!"** Len-kun cried. It weakened him and the fog around my legs disappeared. I high-kicked him and he went sprawling. He laid on the floor as everyone started getting up, their legs were free too.

I put a foot on his chest and glared down at him. He started... sobbing?

"Why are you doing this, Len-kun?" I crouched next to him "what's your motive?"

**"Is this not love?" **His voice was softer** "I just want to give affection. Is this not the way?"**

"Len-kun?"

**"After SPICE!, Len wanted a lover. Someone to claim and give affection too. I was born from that want. I seduced all the girls and finally picked Rin. I thought making love to her would work. But she refused. They knocked Len out and erased his memories. I laid dormant within him, wondering what I did wrong. Then you came and I realised who my soul mate really is. Akaya..."**

He lifted his hand and held mine, I continued to listen. The fog around us all disappeared

**"Len loves you. I'm merely born from his lust, so I can't say that I love you. But he really, truly loves you. There's a bigger chance of you leaving or getting hurt since your a human but I had to take the risk. I went too far. I was just afraid that you'd leave at the end of the month and I wanted to love you while you were still here. I know you won't ever forgive me, but at least forgive Len; since he truly cares. I'm sorry. I won't..."**

I slammed my lips on his and hugged him tightly. I pulled back and smiled.

"I forgive you. And I love you. I love both you and Len-sama"

Len-kun smiled and kissed me once before dissipating into black fog.

**"Thank you... Akaya..."** His voice echoed as the black fog disappeared. I sat there for a few seconds before walking up to Len. I kissed him on the lips before hugging him.

"I'll always be here. I've made up my mind"

I looked at everyone.

"I'm going to stay and become a Vocaloid!"

Everyone smiled and laughed.

I then pointed at the stain and glared at Meiko.

"I'm not cleaning that up"

* * *

Me: I'm not! :D Sorry for the wait


End file.
